Akari Akaza
(sometimes goes by "Akarin") is one of the main characters of YuruYuri. A harmony-loving, nice girl, she often stands out far less, in comparison to the other characters, so she is often bantered with her small presence. Her friends often peg her character as having the abilities to turn invisible and to fire her Odango like missiles as if they were detachable. Akane is her older sister, Kyōko and Yui are her childhood friends, while Chinatsu, Sakurako and Himawari are her classmates. Appearance Akari is a young girl of average height. She has chin-length red hair, with two small tight buns (odango) on the sides of her head and an ahoge forming on top, and round purple eyes. She is usually seen with her school uniform, but when not at school, she usually dresses casually, with light-colored clothes. When Akari was younger, she had longer hair, extending to the middle of her back. Personality Akari has a friendly and nice personality. She can easily make friends, but her small presence makes it easy for her to be forgotten or ignored. Her dream is being the center of attention. She's completely unable of being bad or doing bad things (as shown in the king's game in the season 3 episode 1). She gets easily scared and is prone to fainting when surprised or startled. Relationships Kyōko Toshinō She would protect Kyōko when they were younger, Kyōko would cry a lot too. It really surprises me. Yui Funami They seem to get along well, of course. Chinatsu Yoshikawa They have a good relationship and seem to be rather close, possibly due to being on the same school year. Akari, however, is afraid of Chinatsu's art, and of Chinatsu's obsessive crush on Yui, AND Chinatsu's "training" with her. Akane Akaza She is Akari's older sister who is secretly infatuated with her. This is discovered by Kyōko Toshinō in the first episode when she discovered photos of Akari, an Akari body pillow, and various possessions belonging to Akari in Akane's room. Akari, however, shows a sisterly love for her, unaware of her true feelings. Sakurako Ōmuro They are flat-chested besties! It's one thing they bond over. ;Himawari Furutani Chitose Ikeda Akari respects Chitose, but she may be curious as to what "being an adult" feels like, as said by Chitose. They never got back to it either. Trivia * At the start of every episode, she introduces the episode after her friends shout "Akkari-n~!", she appears and is scheduled to say "Hey! Yuru Yuri's starting!" but ever since episode 2 it has been a running gag to prevent it from happening smoothly. Starting in season 3, however the title call was removed completely. ** Additionally, characters who didn't appear in the actual episode would commonly appear in the episode's intro, usually becoming invisible together with Akari. * She used to stand out more than Kyōko when they were children. * She keeps an ant farm in her desk at school. * She is good at playing Othello, proved in episode 12 where she beats Sakurako in a set of the game. It is revealed a little later she used her lack of presence to hide some of her moves, and as a result confusing her opponent. * She is also good at drawing, as shown in season 3 episode 3, and at making apple rabbits, as shown in season 3 episode 6, where she also shows skills in making pancakes with different shapes. * She likes lightly salted potato chips. * She was once unwillingly kissed by Chinatsu. * Coincidentally, her voice actress, Shiori Mikami, voices Krista Lenz from Attack on Titan, while Ayano's voice actress, Saki Fujita, voices Ymir from the same series. * She always goes to sleep at 9 pm. Gallery Yuruyuri172.jpg|Akari as a child. Bun bullet.png|Bullets Bun monster.png|Monster Bun separated.png|They can be separated from her head vlcsnap-2013-12-28-15h54m58s2.png|Teru Teru Bozu vlcsnap-2013-12-30-16h23m10s53.png|Cicada nest vlcsnap-2013-12-02-15h24m59s164.png|Super Saiyan limiter vlcsnap-2014-01-07-17h39m53s155.png|Fun and Games Yuru Yuri Subtitle Sunda 4.JPG|DUAL DEADLY BUN BAZOOKA 872.jpg akari_akaza_by_yukirumo990-d4ifcuc.png HorribleSubsYuruYuriS2-01720pmkv_snapshot_0318_20120702_123910.jpg Akari Sleep.png|Akari as always sleep. Yuru Yuri- Akari Akaza.jpg de:Akari Akaza Category:Female Category:Amusement Club Category:First Year Student Category:Characters